Night Before The Chill
by Dcfan100
Summary: Join Spectre, The Phantom Stranger and Batman as they preview the episode 'Chill of the Knight'. Written before the actual episode aired.


**Hello again! Before you read I just want you to be aware that this is a really old story. And by old I mean REALLY old. I wrote back in like, February of 2010 so that's like 10 years in fan fiction time. Now as you probably know, my stories were a lot less…how do I put this…sophisticated back then. But I found the story while looking through some old files, I thought it was kinda good and that it might be fun to post it. So I dragged it out of the fic trash heap (where all good ideas go to die), revised it, tried to correct some spelling and grammar mistakes and wola! Here it is! **

**Another thing, this story was written BEFORE the episode 'Chill of the Knight' aired on cartoon network. So, while I did change what I initially thought the characters would be like for humor sake, after the episode came out I saw that the characters here were way different than in the show. So different that they crossed the line from, just plain 'ooc' to 'What the heck is this crack?' So please forgive the ooc moments. **

**Well, I guess that's it. My author's notes seem to be taking longer these days. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this ancient story. :b **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or plot lines presented in this story. The following is a parody and nothing so please support the official release. I am not making any money off of this story and WB nor DC comics are losing any money from this piece. **

Three figures silently entered a large dark room. All of them were tall and imposing looking with capes that fell down towards there knees. One figure brought his hands out from behind his cape and clapped his them together twice. Instantly, the room illuminated to reveal The Phantom Stranger, The Spectre and The Batman who were all standing in what looked like a set for a talk show.

"Hello," the Phantom Stranger greeted, waving at the imaginary camera with a smile. "I know you know who we are so instead of going through some long introduction sequence I shall simply tell you what we're doing. We've all gathered here to discuss the episode… 'CHILL OF THE KNIGHT!'" he finished dramatically.

"That was pretty 'ooc'" Spectre said with a glare.

"Yes," The Phantom Stranger agreed "but seeing as how the episode hasn't come out yet we can be as 'ooc' as we want!" Batman ignored his two companions and turned back to the imaginary camera.

"'Chill of the Knight' is one of the most eagerly anticipated episode of season 2 which boasts an intriguing story line, a star studded cast as well as an all star writer!"

"I look like the Crimson Avenger!" Phantom Stranger cried out.

"Justice League Unlimited is over! Deal with it!" Batman yelled back.

"Uh…right," It was the Spectre turn to try and ignore the weirdness next to him. "Anyway, the producer James Tucker said that news of the episode was leaked Way before it was supposed to air."

"Although, now that we've got an official release date on it…well, we HAD an official release date on it." A feminine voice said as another figure walked on stage.

"Would you people quit interup…wait?" The Spectre stopped and turned to the new figure. "Zatanna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Paul Dini who wrote the episode said that Zatanna would be in it," Batman explained.

"Eeeep! Paul Dini!" Zatanna yelled letting out a fan girl squeal as soon as the writers name was mentioned.

"When the episode comes out this story is going to look sooo stupid," The Spectre mumbled.

"On the plus side! This will be my first appearance in animation!" The Phantom Stranger smiled. "And I'm being voiced by Kevin Conroy no less!"

"This will be my second animated appearance," The Spectre nodded "And I'm being voiced by the legendary Mark Hamill! So Ha!"

"Let's talk about the episode itself shall we?" Batman asked. "The Phantom Stranger…"

"That's me!" the spirit yelled striking a pose.

"And the Spectre take me back to my past to confront my parents killer, Joe Chill!"

"Dun dun dun!"

"Some people say that me and Phantom Boy over there," Spectre said jerking in head to motion to the Phantom Stranger who was dancing to 'Disturbia' on his Ipod. "Will act like an angel and demon on Batman's shoulder. While I try to convince him to kill Joe Chill because I am the spirit of vengeance, The Phantom Stranger will try and convince Batman to let him live because his origin story is one of redemption."

"Well, I've got several origin stories," The Phantom Stranger pondered. "If I'm going to have a back story I prefer it to be multiple choice!" he laughed.

"I'll sue!" Joker yelled from somewhere offstage.

"Of course I'm probably just going to be appearing in the teaser," Zatanna sighed.

"A later synopsis says that the Spectre and Phantom Stranger will merely observe me while I team up with my Father!" Batman said dramatically.

"That sounds a bit odd," Zatanna said.

"I wouldn't worry," Spectre said waving a hand. "Has Paul Dini ever written something that was crap? Or even mediocre?"

"Well there was…" The Phantom Stranger began.

"SILENCE!" Spectre yelled.

"Another interesting aspect of the episode is that Thomas Wayne…" Batman started.

"Will be voiced by Adam West," another familiar voice said as two more figures walked onto the stage.

"Dad?" Batman asked looking wide eyed at Thomas Wayne.

"And Martha Wayne will be voiced by Julie Newmar." Martha Wayne said from beside her husband.

"Mom?"

"The same people that played Batman and Catwoman in the original 1960's Batman series," a posh British voice said as yet another figure entered the room.

"Alfred? You're in this episode?"

"Considering the circumstances Master Bruce, I'm sure you can at least expect me to make a cameo."

"Awwww, so Batman and Catwoman finally got married in a sense. That is so sweet." Zatanna sighed.

"And they gave birth to Batman which is just creepy." The Spectre said.

"You know what would have been ever creepier?" The Phantom Stranger asked. "If Batman did take his vengeance then went into the future without Batman! It would be like the movie 'It's a Wonderful Life!'"

"It had it's moments," Batman from the animated series said poking his head into the room.

"Shut up!" Spectre said shoving his head back out.

"Well we're all out of time," Martha Wayne said with a smile.

"But we hope you enjoyed your stay here and hopefully we'll see you again soon," Alfred bowed.

"Same Bat time same Bat channel!" Thomas Wayne said in his Batman voice.

"Which is one Friday at 8 P.M," The Phantom Stranger whispered.

"Actually it's 8:30," Spectre corrected.

"No, it's 8."

"8:30"

"8"

"8:30," Spectre glared raising a fist.

"8!" The Phantom Stranger said glaring back.

"8:30!" Spectre yelled leaping at his opponent. And as the two cosmic level beings clashed and reality was torn apart Alfred calmly stepped in and faced the camera.

"We thank you for reading. We hope you can review and please have a nice day." He smiled with a bow before the screen went black.

**Yeah, what Alfred said. So anyway, that was…Oi. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the story. And if you're wondering, yes the dialogue is completely intact. Nothing was added. (Although I took some of the stupider parts out…and that's sad XD) So, I hope you have enjoyed and I'll see you later! **


End file.
